What More
by II S k y W i s h e s II
Summary: Contains poetry and Sasuke reflection. Naruto steps in. THIS CONTAINS YAOI. Read and review, please! One shot.


II _This is just some poetry plus Sasuke reflection. Naruto steps in. I worked on this quickly, so it isn't as good as my writing usually is. __**THIS IS YOAI. **_II

Sasuke stood by the small, aloof swing. He cocked his head to the side, examing it as it creaked back and forth. The twine rope that held the wooden seat fast had faded. The wood was no longer the brilliant shade of ripe orange it once was, but more of a chalk grey. Sasuke stared at it, and he could see himself as a child on the swing, floating past himself, pushing forward; merely swinging on the swing. Sasuke stood motionless as he watched himself swing slowly. Was he always so quiet? So weak?

**I look back on my days**

**And I feel my lips tremble to say**

**"Was there more I could have done?"**

**"Never had a family, never had a son?"**

**Wasted away my life.**

Sasuke blinked, not registering the water filling his eyes. What upset him, deep down? What caused his heart to hurt? What made him feel like he should have said or done something more in his life? Should he have said something? Instead of establishing his motive so young? Keeping to it? Was his life truly only made to serve one purpose? Or was he... made for something more? Sasuke touched the rope of the swing, biting his pale lips meekly in remembrance. He had felt this before. It was the same. Though it was merely a swing connected to a daft tree branch.

**What do I need?**

**What should I plead?**

**If this was the last day of my life,**

**would I decide it was worth living twice?**

Sasuke felt himself sit down on the wooden swing, childish be damned. He... wanted something to be said. Anything that could stop the pain. Life went by quickly, and he was earning himself many years. He remembered his days with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. His happy days merely training... and even before that, his days of class... He had a future as a ninja, but he ended it by his own two hands.

_Kakashi. Naruto. Sakura... _Since it all came down to this, he sent his regards to them. After all... it was too late for anything more to be said. Naruto, who used to be an idiot, annoying, and odious- was now continuing his life richly. But what was he rich with? Happiness. The ability Naruto had that Sasuke envied; to turn nothing into a pure joy. Sasuke pushed his legs foward, and started swinging.

**What more was meant to happen?**

**My feelings all this time sadden**

**I wish to see like him**

**What does he feel within?**

Sasuke sighed, the pain in his chest increasing dramatically. Naruto...would go ahead with his fun life, and Sasuke would be left in the dust. Naruto would get tired of chasing after him. Sasuke dragged his legs and stopped swinging. He was crying; although silence accompanied it. _Naruto... will move on without me, and so will Sakura, and everyone- they will forget me. I will be no one. My life... will be wasted._

**Am I stuck to be thrown away**

**Waste away all my days**

**Never chase with you again**

**Sayonara, my friend**

_Footsteps. _Sasuke could hear them behind him, and he turned to see those sky blue eyes and sun colored hair. "Naruto..." It came out more as a statement than a question, but Sasuke didn't care. Here Sasuke was, crying on a swing in front of his best friend and worst rival. Naruto stepped closer, his face bearing no emotion. "Sasuke." Naruto returned, and started smiling. Sasuke didn't bother to clear his throat to drain the sadness from his voice. Understanding how little he is, and how much more he could have done- all that was left on his shoulders was a over-powering feeling of regret. "Yes?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, meeting those blue eyes with his own onyx ones. Naruto stepped closer, catching Sasuke off guard by pushing him forward on the swing. "Naruto!" Sasuke shrieked in a lecturing tone. Naruto chuckled and ignored him. "This swing is actually very old, now that I think of it," Naruto stated, gazing off sideways, his hair drifting in the warm summer breeze. "You know, it's really nice out, Sasuke. Not the weather for sulking, not that I'm complaining." He flashed him the classic klutzy grin, and Sasuke found himself acting like he did long ago, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not in a good mood, Naruto." Sasuke spoke finally. "Oh, so I ticked off the amazing Sasuke Uchiha, huh? Cut my arms off," Naruto snickered. Sasuke's eyes drooped, too tired to argue, too weak to care. "Sasuke... you know... I can tell... we are the same in many ways." Naruto stuttered, scratching his neck. "Why does that matter?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes quickly.

Naruto's eyes did as it always did, gaze off in the distance, above him, into the beautiful blue sky. "I was on this swing, too." Naruto whispered softly. Sasuke cocked his head at him, curious on what the ninja was rambling on about. "I... when we were younger... I would go to this swing and mope. It brings back very unhappy memories. I can tell that this swing is a place for someone to be upset." Naruto explained carefully.

**What more can this earth take?**

**What could I own that could possibly be at stake?**

**Only for you I fear**

**That in your memories I shall disappear**

Naruto stopped the swing with two hands, and Sasuke didn't move; rather, was moved, not quite caring much about the concept of it. "Sasuke," Naruto's face was in his own now, and Sasuke woke up from his daydreaming. Sasuke let his eyes drift to his comrade's. "...Yes?" Sasuke barely replied, looking gently up at Naruto. "Are you ever... lonely?" Naruto's voice was laced with concern, and Sasuke was genuinely suprised by not only the tone, but the question itself.

Was he... ever _lonely_? Sasuke couldn't come up with an answer. Only silence came. It stayed like that for a while, the only noise was the cicada and birds singing. Naruto leaned closer, and Sasuke merely blinked as the space between them was enclosed. Minutes passed and Naruto pulled back. Sasuke said nothing, unable to concur anything, drowned in his deppression. Naruto made a "pssht," noise, and then burst out cackling.

"What's funny?" Sasuke asked with no unique tone. "THAT. All of that was simply hilarious. Because... if you think back... you were my first kiss, Sasuke." Naruto grinned his usual grin. "And after that kiss, all I could think is how I couldn't believe my first kiss was a guy, and nonetheless someone I hated. Or for the moment, anyway. And just now, we kissed again, but it was not at all like before. In fact, I find myself thinking, "Dang, didn't know Sasuke's lips were so soft." Suprise, suprise. Though I knew it all along." Naruto babbled on.

Sasuke blinked for the five hundreth time that day. "You're childish as ever." Sasuke stated coldly and shook his head. But something warm spread through Sasuke, something that healed that strange pain in his chest. Sasuke did something he hadn't done in a while. He didn't feel at first, but he noticed something was different. He was _smiling, _directly at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at Sasuke as though he had three heads.

Naruto finally blinked it off and smiled in return, offering his hand. "Come on Sasuke... let's go home..."

**But only when you offer me your warmth,**

**do I realize I wand nothing more,**

**what more do I need,**

**than you in my life to lead**

Sasuke continued smiling innocently, even with all the bad he's done. Even with all that has happened, everything that has changed, maybe... he didn't have to worry about being forgotten. At least... not by Naruto. Sasuke reached out and took the offered hand. "Yeah... I'd like that." He whispered.

II _I tried my best to make them stay in character. I was actually writing from a time period in the anime I haven't seen. xD I decided this doesn't have a specific date, just has to be kind of later on. I hope you liked it! Review please! _II


End file.
